Game Time
by faery-folk
Summary: Years have passed. One by one, all of the people of Normal Valley have disappeared. A normal day for Maestro, a last day for the mayor. Rated T just to be safe. First crazy!Maestro story attempt. Enjoy. :


The mayor woke up in a sterile white room, unaware of what brought him here. His head pounded and his vision was blurred. He was lost and confused.

"So, you're awake," A voice said. The mayor tried to focus on a figure walking towards him. He shook his head and his vision cleared.

It was the Maestro. He wore a cream colored apron over his usual sophisticated attire and had his usually wild curls tied back. His face wore a strange smile, one that was enough to frighten the mayor.

"What am I doing here?" He asked frantically.

The Maestro laughed. "There's no need to worry. We're just going to have a little...fun is all."

The mayor's eyes widened. He remembered the Maestro's cruel tricks. He could only imagine what he would do now.

"Now, now," Maestro said as he noticed the mayor's fear, leaning in close. "It's alright. You act as if I'm going to kill you."

The mayor tried to move, but soon discovered he was tied to a table.

"And don't even think about trying to get out," Maestro said as he walked around him menacingly. "You won't be able to get out of here, anyway. This whole place is locked down. You're _mine_ now."

"W-what did I do?" The mayor stammered hopelessly. "I-I take it back. I take it a-all back. Just please d-don't do this to me."

Maestro couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Now, I haven't even told you what I was going to do."

"Well whatever you're doing, it can't be good if I'm tied to a table!" The mayor cried.

Maestro turned away as if the mayor had irritated him. After pacing for only a moment, he turned back to the mayor, his hands placed on his hips.

"I thought you knew," He snapped. "I can't tell you what I'm going to do. It's against the rules. You're just going to have to wait and see."

"R-Rules?"

Maestro nodded. "Yes, the rules for the game, of course," He stated as if it were so obvious.

"What are you talking about?" The mayor asked, genuinely confused. "What game?"

Maestro stifled a giggle, looking down at the cold, cement floor.

"You don't know _anything_, do you?" He teased, unable to control his laughter. He stepped closer to the mayor, almost completely leaning on him.

"And that's what will make this so much more fun. Have you wondered where everyone's gone?" Maestro asked, leaning in close to the mayor's ear. The mayor's eyes widened.

"No," He whispered.

"Yes," Maestro hissed. "Have you wondered why no one's found anything left of them? They've all," He made a _poof_ gesture with his hand, "disappeared."

"No."

"Yes!" Maestro replied enthusiastically. "Have you wondered why all of them have seemed to be," He leaned in even further, practically on top of the mayor, "_close to you?"_

"NO!"

"YES! It's all true!" Maestro exclaimed, now almost bouncing off the walls. "Why do you think I've waited so long to play with _you_?"

The mayor couldn't reply. He could only stare.

"Because," Maestro explained. "It'll be so much fun! You get to see everyone again and it's all because of _me!_ Who would've thought? You wouldn't _believe_ how hard I tried to make sure you were last. I wanted this to be special. And it will be!"

The mayor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Maestro was crazy, but he didn't think he could be _this _crazy. But it was too late now. He watched as Maestro walked to the other side of the white room to a small table. He tried to see what he picked up but he couldn't. His heart was beating so hard and fast, he was sure Maestro could hear it.

_And if he could, I'm sure that would only make him happier,_ the mayor thought.

Shortly after, Maestro walked back over to where he was tied up. He was carrying a small silver box in his hands.

"Now," He said, opening the box. "Which one should we use first?"

The mayor looked down at the box to see that it was full of several sharp, pointy, objects. He could figure out what they were exactly, but he assumed they were various knives, and maybe even a scalpel or two. His breathing quickened as Maestro watched him impatiently.

"Well?"

The mayor was in complete shock, trying his hardest not to scream.

"I really prefer this one," Maestro said as he pulled out a small scalpel. It was shiny and clean, as if it were brand new. "Much easier to cut with. And it's so pretty. See?"

He held out the object to the mayor. It was that simple movement that sent him over the edge. He screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling to get out of the ropes that tied him to the table. Maestro watched on quietly, patiently waiting for the mayor to tire himself out.

After what felt like hours, the mayor took a moment to breathe, trying to keep himself from panicking again. Maestro walked closer, scalpel in hand, a serious expression on his face.

"Now, I didn't want to do this," Maestro stated calmly, "But you've left me with no choice. You broke the biggest rule of the game."

"W-What?"

Maestro looked down at the floor, trying to hide his smile.

"Well," He started, still looking at the floor, "The rule is that the first person to get scared…"

He trailed off as he leaned in closer to the mayor. His face hung only a few inches from the mayor's as the mayor felt something pinch his abdomen.

"No. Wait-"

"_Has to die."_

* * *

><p>Maestro eyes snapped open, hoping that he would be able to stop the events that he knew would occur. He sat up in his bed, looking around the dark room. Everything seemed so quiet.<p>

"It was just a dream," He told himself. "Only a dream."

He lay back down, trying to even his breathing. It was times like these that he always wished he wasn't alone. Especially now, since these dreams-these _nightmares_-kept occurring.

"I just don't get it," He said out loud to no one in particular. "Why does this keep happening?"

Shaking his head, he laid back down. Just as was about to fall back to sleep, the moonlight reflected off of something on his bedside table. Confused, he reached over to find out what the object was. Maestro tried to identify the object in the dark, but it was no use. He pulled the string to turn on the lamp on the table and gasped.

The object he held in his hand was a shining, clean scalpel.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's my first attempt at horror. Not really horror, but just...crazy Maestro. If anyone's ever read it, this story was kind of inspired by Cupcakes. But I'm sure no one else in this fandom probably reads any MLP stuff... Anyway, hope you liked it. :D<strong>


End file.
